


This love came back to me

by Saku015



Series: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Final Haikyuu Quest, Fluff and Angst, HQSwiftWeek2020, Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Kenma Ship Week 2020, M/M, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Time Skip, Reincarnation, Repressed Memories, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: This love is good, this love is bad, this love is alive, back from the death.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Kenma Ship Week 2020





	This love came back to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_owlette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_owlette/gifts).



> Day 4: 1989 - This Love.  
> Day 4/5: Established Relationship./ Post-timeskip.

It was strange, Kuroo thought. It was something he had never experienced before. It was as if he was still in his body, only not in control. He had not had much time to dwell on that, though, because the one in control opened his eyes. 

Kuroo felt as if air was knocked out of his lungs. In front of him stood Kenma, wearing some kind of white cape and had a trail of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were cast downwards and Kuroo felt his blood freezing in his body. There was a hand deep in Kenma’s chest – not a hand, **his hand**. Kenma let out a sickening sound as Kuroo pulled out his hand and fell to the ground-

He woke up with a loud gasp, sweat pouring down on his spine. At first, he had no idea where he was, but then it came to him and Bo invited him to go back to Tokyo with the team on their bus. Speaking of Bokuto-

”Bro, are you okay?” Came the concerned voice from the row across from his. ”You’re really pale.” Kuroo ran his fingers through his sweaty hair and let out a small chuckle.

”I’m okay, Bo. Just some stupid dream,” he answered, loosening his tie, so he could breath easier.

The bus stopped a few blocks away from his and Kenma’s house. The blond didn’t know Kuroo would come home earlier, so he wanted it to be a surprise, which both Bokuto and Hinata found extremely adorable. Akaashi only shook his head with a sigh and offered him the addresses of some jewelry stores – just in case of a special present. Bokuto took off the bus with him and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.

”Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked worriedly and Kuroo ruffled his hair, making him let out a really bird like sound.

”I’m really okay, Bo, just-” Kuroo said, glancing towards the way of his house,”-just really miss Kenma.”

”Then go home, Casanova!” Bokuto hooted happily, turning him into the direction, he hit him on the back as a starting push and Kuroo stumbled forward, almost falling face down on the asphalt. ”Ooops, sorry!” Bokuto giggled, rubbing the back of his head.

After that, Kuroo left the place, hurrying towards the house he shared with Kenma. The pictures of his nightmare were still vivid in his mind. He wanted nothing more than to hold his boyfriend in his arms, feeling his heart beating against him. He reached the house within five minutes, then opened the door quietly.

Kuroo took his shoes off and stepped further in. He padded quietly towards the living room. He stepped in the room and his lips curved up in a small smile. On the couch there was his boyfriend sleeping soundly. He was curled up in a tight ball with one of their cats in his arms. As soon as he knelt down, their cat opening its eyes, mewling up at him happily. Kuroo reached his hand out, petting it on the top of its head.

”Were you a good kitty while I was away?” He cooed and the cat licked his hand, purring loudly.

”Kuroo?” He heard the sleepy question and felt his heart swelling with love.

”Hey, kitten! Slept well?” He asked, running his fingers through Kenma’s hair. He had his hair down and Kuroo loved it.

”You home early,” Kenma said, sitting up with the cat in his arms. He put the animal asked, reaching his arms out towards his boyfriend. Without a second thought Kuroo wrapped his arms around his body, and pulled him in his lap. ”Missed you,” the younger mumbled, resting his head on Kuroo’s chest.

A few minutes had passed and Kenma was close to fall asleep again when he felt something wet dropping on his face. His eyes widened as he looked up at his boyfriend, seeing tears falling from his eyes. Kuroo’s gaze turned surprised, having no idea why Kenma was looking at him the way he did. When he eventually raised his hand and touched his face an embarrassed laugh left his lips.

”Sorry, sorry!” He apologized, wiping the tears away. ”I have no idea what had-” he started, but couldn’t finish, because Kenma cupped his cheeks, leaned up and kissed him deeply.

”You think too much into things,” he said after pulling back and Kuroo snorted. Kenma snuggled to his chest and let out a little laugh.

”What?” Kuroo asked, rubbing circles on his back.

”You’ve loved holding me like this ever since we were kids,” Kenma remembered with a soft smile on his lips. ”It’s like second nature for you.”


End file.
